Sans contrefacon
by LexieGirl
Summary: Le jour de sa fête, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter déprime très très très légèrement. Très très légèrement ? Très légèrement ? Légèrement ? Juste un tout petit peu ? Et un dessin peut tout changer, oui, oui, un dessin... HPDM


**Saluee c'est moi !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je vous ai pondu un petit délire qui m'empêchait de dormir depuis deux nuits. Oui oui, vous pouvez applaudir.**

**C'est un OS, songfic de surplus ! Ça se pourrait que je fasse une autre version un peu plus tard si elle m'empêche toujours de dormir !**

**Songfic avec la chanson _Sans contrefaçon_ de Mylène Farmer .**

**Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient sauf peut-être l'idée…Je suis pas sûre si je devrais m'en vanter ! Ce qui est en **_italique_** sont les paroles et puis pour le reste c'est pas bien compliqué. POV Harry.**

**Pour finir, ouais ouais je suis longue…en fait pas tellement comparée aux autres auteurs hi hi hi!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**HPDMHPDMHPDM **

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Très beaux arbres dans ce parc. Absolument rien à faire. Il faut que je me trouve quelque chose aussi non je vais encore penser à **_lui_**. Et ça c'est une très mauvaise idée. J'y pense trop, il est trop souvent dans ma tête. Et puis, c'est les vacances, il fait beau, je peux relaxer nan ? Tiens, et si je regardais les gens passer ? Y'a qu'à m'asseoir sur ce joli banc. Merde ! J'aurais pas pu voir la pancarte « **ATTENTION PEINTURE FRAÎCHE** » ? Voyons le côté positif des choses, je laisserai ma marque. Ohh. Mais z'avez vus cette tête ? Elle ressemble étrangement à son chien. Ha ha ! Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? C'est interdit de rigoler tout seul maintenant ? Pffff. Et ce mec…Il me rappelle quelqu'un. OH ! Il faut partir ou je vais **_y_** penser, encore. Merde, pourquoi il me court après ? Ces cheveux blonds…Il faut pas que j'y pense. Y'a qu'à chanter une chanson… Tut tut tut tut tuuuuttttt ! Mauvaise idée. Et ben il reste plus qu'a retourner chez les Dursley. Pourquoi il me suit encore le blondinet ? Nan mais il a du culot ! « S'cuse, t'as pas l'heure toi ? » Gnee ? Il veut quoi ? C'est pas les bons yeux, les siens sont gris alors que lui ils sont noisettes. J'aime pas ce gamin. « Fous le camp de là. » Holà, j'ai été un peu dur ! Bah il avait qu'à pas me chercher ! « Sale mioche ». Il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Et puis il avait une voix de fille. Ohhh, je suis déjà arrivé ? J'avais jamais remarqué comme la maison pouvait être jolie de l'extérieure. J'aimerais bien avoir une maison comme ça plus tard avec **_lui_**…Pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à **_lui_** ? C'est pas comme si quelque chose pourrait arriver entre **_nous_** un jour.

« _Dites Tante Pétunia, pourquoi je suis un garçon_ ? »

De retour dans mon joli placard, témoin de tous ces combats intérieurs pour ne pas admettre. Ne pas admettre que c'est **_lui_** que je veux et personne d'autre. De toute façon je ne suis pas son type. Il est du genre à aimer les personnes avec, comment dire, un peu plus de poitrine, un peu moins de couilles. Bref, il est du genre à aimer les filles. Et pas un garçon comme moi…

_Puisqu'il faut choisir_

_A mots doux je peux le dire_

_Sans contrefaçon_

_Je suis un garçon_

Et puis même s'il s'intéressait aux garçons, tout nous différencie. Il vénère le Lord Noir alors que mon destin est de le combattre. Il est un Serpentard, je suis un Gryffondor. Il est blond, je suis brun. Il joue avec les forces du mal et je dois déjouer leurs plans. Tout nous différencie. Tout nous sépare…Sauf peut-être que nous sommes tous les deux des garçons.

_Et pour un empire_

_Je ne veux me dévêtir_

_Puisque sans contrefaçon_

_Je suis un garçon_

4 Privet Drive, le Placard sous l'escalier. Un petit garçon pleure, encore. C'est fou comme le goût de ces larmes est amer. Trop souvent je le goutte. J'aurais pu remplir une rivière avec toutes ces larmes. Mais cette fois c'est ce stupide Serpentard qui les causent. Cette fois comme les 15 dernières fois aussi. Et le courageux Gryffondor pleure sur sont sort parce que l'amour de sa vie ne l'aime pas. Amour à sens unique…

_Tout seul dans mon placard_

_Les yeux cernés de noir_

_A l'abri des regards_

_Je défie le hasard_

Même dans le monde des sorciers il y a ces foutues contraintes. Ne prononce pas Son Nom, ne t'intéresse pas à tes ennemis, affronte les. Lorsque je deviendrai le vainqueur de la plus grosse bataille du monde sorcier, je serai le perdant de la plus grosse bataille de mon cœur. Combattre, batailler, **_tuer_**, tous ces mots qu'on ne devrait pas devoir penser à tous les jours. Je serai peut-être Celui-Qui-Aura-Survécu mais j'aurai perdu une partie de moi.

_Dans ce monde qui n'a ni queue ni tête_

_Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête_

_Un mouchoir au creux du pantalon_

_Je suis chevalier d'Éon_

Si j'aurais le choix, tout serait **_si_** différent. Mes parents seraient toujours là et Voldemort n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde qui est devenu le miens. Lui et moi nous pourrions être ensemble et être heureux. Nous serions loin, très **_loin_**, d'être les ennemis que nous sommes. Mais je reste le garçon qui aime son ennemi…

_Puisqu'il faut choisir_

_A mots doux je peux le dire_

_Sans contrefaçon_

_Je suis un garçon_

Le mal est au centre de sa vie. Le bien est au centre de la mienne. Il sème la terreur parmi les plus jeunes. J'attire la sympathie des gens. Il ne renoncerait jamais à tout ce qu'il a construit depuis toujours, à tous ses rêves. Il est le mal et moi le bien. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Il ne sera jamais le bien et je ne serai jamais le mal.

_Et pour un empire_

_Je ne veux me dévêtir_

_Puisque sans contrefaçon_

_Je suis un garçon_

J'en ai parlé à Hermione et à Ron. Ils n'ont pas compris et ne comprendront jamais ce que je peux ressentir. Ils ont leur petit bonheur mais je n'ai pas droit au mien ? Ils m'ont rejetés pour des sentiments que je ne peux pas contrôler. Je n'ai pas décidé d'avoir des sentiments pour ce connard de Malfoy. Ils n'ont même pas envoyés la moindre petite carte disant « Bonne fête, on pense à toi et on s'excuse pour ce qu'on t'a dit. » Rien.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Ça ne ressemble pas à aucun hiboux que je connais. De qui ça vient ce truc ? Je décroche le parchemin accroché à la patte du hibou. Plutôt snob celui-là, il s'est déjà envolé. Il croît que j'ai la peste ou quoi ? J'essuie mes larmes pour ne pas tacher le parchemin et je le déroule. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un dessin pareil : Un serpent enroulé autour du corps d'un lion. Le lion rugit des cœurs ? C'est une farce peut-être ? Il y a un message d'écrit de l'autre côté : « Joyeux anniversaire Potter. En espérant que tu déchiffres mieux les dessins que tu ne joues aux échecs sorciers. DM »

_Je me fous bien des qu'en dira-t-on_

_Je suis caméléon_

_Prenez garde à mes soldats de plomb_

_C'est eux qui vous tueront_

Ce goût amer est de retour mais cette fois je ne m'en plains pas. Je relis et relis le parchemin, cherchant une autre signification à ce dessin. Un Gryffondor, pour le lion, un Serpentard pour le serpent. Le serpent s'enroulant autour du lion et celui-ci rugissant des cœurs ? Aucune autre explication possible ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être un garçon ! Je n'échangerais de sexe pour rien au monde !

_Puisqu'il faut choisir_

_A mots doux je peux le dire_

_Sans contrefaçon_

_Je suis un garçon_

J'avais tort, tout le monde a tort. Un Serpentard peut être courageux et Draco Malfoy peut changer de côté pour cette guerre qui ne manquera pas de sévir encore plus fort à présent. Il a tourné dos à tout ce en quoi il croyait pour moi. Je dois rêver. Il faut que je me pince. « Aïe ! » Nan, je rêve pas. Politique et Amours n'ont aucun liens.

_Et pour un empire_

_Je ne veux me dévêtir_

_Puisque sans contrefaçon_

_Je suis un garçon_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Tout en mangeant un délicieux brownies (niark niark niark) je vous annonce que c'est la fin !**

**Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu cucul ! Pour les habitués, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire mais pour les autres et ben je vais l'expliquer. En bas à gauche, il y a un pitit bouton mauve et vous cliquez sur GO ! pour me donner une ptite review !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et jvais même vous répondre ! Ouais ouais, j'me sens généreuse ! **


End file.
